


it's quiet now

by lceCold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Betrayal, Death, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lceCold/pseuds/lceCold





	it's quiet now

a cut on your thumb  
fear what youve become, little red plum  
a burning hot flame

it is sharp on your throat  
do you dare emote, dear little stoat?  
a burning cold wind

we'll never talk of this  
welcome to the abyss, sweet little miss  
it's a pleasant summer day


End file.
